


Happiness is in the little things in life

by deer_tokki



Category: SHINee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 06:36:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18382973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deer_tokki/pseuds/deer_tokki
Summary: Jinki is a teacher and Minho a writer. They are living together for five years now.Both are busy with work but Jinki is always taking care of Minho, since he always skip lunch and dinner most of the time when he’s writing.





	Happiness is in the little things in life

“Hey, do you want to eat something?”

Minho raised his head, staring at Jinki who was standing there. He had not even realized that Jinki was back.

“Eat?”

Jinki sighed. “Did you get something to eat today?”

Looking around, for the first time, Minho noticed that it was dark outside and that he had spent all day sitting in front of the computer, the only source of light being from the computer screen.

“Well, I can tell you did not eat it,” he said with another sigh. “That’s not healthy, Minho-ah.”

“I know, sorry.”

“Come on, I made dinner.” he said as he left the office and Minho rose from his chair, stretching his back. He was sore all over.

 

That night while Jinki was taking a shower, Minho crawled to the bed feeling more tired than usual. When he wrote the first book, he did not imagine that he would be so successful or even that he would write four more books. It was consuming him inside, consuming all his time and with that also consuming their relationship.

Looking at the closed bathroom door Minho wondered how Jinki was still with him, how the older man still had not given up on him.

The door opened and Jinki came out of the bathroom, his face flushed from the hot water and wearing a oversize t-shirt, Minho’s, and nothing more. Minho’s heart skipped a beat with the sight.

Jinki smiled at him. “I thought you were already asleep. You must be tired.”

“I am,” he said nodding and sitting on the bed. “But I am also missing you.”

“Yeah?” he asked with a smile on his lips. “I thought so.”

When Jinki finally climbed into bed Minho pulled him close, nuzzling his nose against the older man’s neck, sighing deeply at the good smell of his skin.

Jinki chuckled cupping Minho’s face and kissing him slowly. “Do you think you have any energy left?”

Minho hummed against Jinki’s lips as he slipped one of his hands under his t-shirt, reveling in Jinki’s soft skin against his palm. “I always do.”

“Then come here,” Jinki said pulling away and lying on the bed. “I don’t know if you noticed that I took a while in the shower today.” he said with raised eyebrows.

God, Jinki was perfect.

“Did you?” he asked, sliding his hands over Jinki’s thighs, spreading them apart.

Jinki sighed loudly and bit his bottom lip as Minho’s hands grew more eager over his skin. “I was extra careful today.”

Minho smiled and leaned in to kiss Jinki’s thigh, who moaned, his hands clutching Minho’s shoulder. “Then I’ll take care of you.”

 

Jinki blinked confusedly at Minho. “What are you doing?” he asked entering the kitchen.

“Cooking,” he said, trying on the soup. “Breakfast.”

“But why? I mean, I…”

Minho pecked Jinki’s lips and smiled at him. “This is my way of thanking you for always taking care of me, I’m going to try to be more present and as soon as I finish my book we’re going to travel, summer holidays are coming.”

“You don’t have to thank me for anything, but I appreciate what you’re doing and traveling with you on holidays sounds good.” he said nodding, wrapping his arms around Minho’s shoulders and pecking his lips again.

“I really love you.”

Jinki hummed, sliding his fingers through Minho’s hair. “I love you too, baby.”

 

Sometimes all you need is to take a step back and enjoy the little things in life, such as watching the man of your life eat breakfast with messy hair in a nice hickey on his neck from last night.

“Eat and stop staring.” Jinki said with a laugh.

He was indeed happy.


End file.
